Growing rose
by RedLavaLamp
Summary: After you got in a lot of trouble, you ended up on the streets. On a cold winter night, you are found unconscious by a gentleman.


This wasn't the first time you had to spend the night on the streets, alone. After a lot of bad things happened, you got thrown out your house and had nowhere to go. Emotionally empty, you looked at the ground. Snow was falling now, making a thin layer on the stones of the street. It must have been the coldest day yet this year, and you weren't sure if you would survive.

Your parents had died a few months ago, in an accident in traffic. It made you furious that the police couldn't find who killed them, because the driver just drove away. A friend often came to look after you, since you didn't have any more family left. Unfortunately he tried to rape you, beat you, locked you in your own house, and when you had finally get rid of him you had become a drunk in the meanwhile. This caused that you couldn't pay bills anymore. So that's why you were now trying to find a box or blankets to keep you warm.

You sat down on a pile of old newspapers. You shacked violently of the cold, you just wore a shirt, a sweater a pair of jeans. You leaned your head against the wall, going through nice memories of you and your parents.

You didn't notice a warm hand on your cheek, concerned voices and the ambulance. You didn't notice the bed even tough your hand held the blankets tightly.

"Will she be all right?" Your saviour asked the nurse who looked after you.

"I think she will be. It was a very good that you did this. You are a very good man."

The man just sighed and sat down next the bed.

You woke up. Blue cold light shone through the window. It must be very early or very late. You then realised you were in a bed, a... Hospital? You sat up. A blond man was asleep in a chair, the rest of the beds empty.

"Hello?" You tried to wake him. It didn't work. You looked around to kill the time. You began to panic more and more when the question, why you were here, spun through your head.

"Ah, you are finally awake..." The man next your bed had woken up. You looked at him.

"Yes... What happened?" He looked worried at you.

"I went out with some friends... And when we went home I noticed you, sitting, shivering violently, unconscious... I couldn't wake you up, whatever I did, so I called the ambulance."

"Oh" That was bound to happen sooner or later. He seemed nice. His eyes were a bit red as if he cried. "How long have I been here?"

"Luckily just one night... Why were you there in the freezing cold? A lady like you shouldn't be in such cold terror..." He stood up, walked to you and stroke your cheek gently. You didn't want to make him worry more, he didn't deserve that.

"I... Just lost... My keys, yes, that's it. To my house." He didn't look like he believed you. "Those keys also had keys for my bike... So.."

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"Of course, I go to the police and..." You saw he didn't believe you. "No, I don't. But I figure it out somehow... I don't want to bother you." You looked away from him, a bit ashamed.

He was a bit silent, but then took your hand. "Mademoiselle... I don't want you to go on the streets again. You won't survive, I won't let you do it..." He smiled lightly, and said, "I have an empty guestroom, and nobody to cook for. Could you maybe help me, s'îll vous plaît?" And then rape me? Kill me? Nobody would know I was there, not that anybody really cared... Only your parents cared, but they were dead. The thought of that brought tears in your eyes.

"Are you alright?" I shook my head. "No..." "You can tell me everything..." He said. Before you knew you told him everything, of your parents death and how you finally ended up on the streets.

"Cherié..." He had been silent while you told the story. "I feel so terrible sorry... Merde..." He pulled you in a hug, as far as that was possible, and gentle kissed your forehead. You ruined his shirt with your salt tears. His smell was as comforting as his hug, a bit like vanilla or cinnamon, fire, dark chocolate... A bit of sweat... It made a warming smell, you could never forget. You wished that this would go on for some longer.

"Please come with me, I promise I won't harm you." You were not sure, still. You felt ashamed to do such thing, but also relief you would have editable food and a warm bed. But nobody else would help you.

"Okay, I'll go with you."

"Thank you, (f/n)..."

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

He held up your id-card. "And that made me realise, I haven't told my name. I'm Francis Bonnefoy..." You nodded. "I'll go get a nurse." He said, and left the room.

His house was beautiful. He had a garden, you saw bushes which would be full of roses, when it would be summer, a fountain, even now it was frozen, it still looked perfect. He didn't look at it, he tried to get you inside as fast as possible. He opened the door.

"Ladies first~" You went in, and looked around. You liked his style of decorating. Or that of his partner. It was welcoming and warm.

"You like it, non?" You nodded.

"I do. Do you live with anybody here?" You asked.

"I'm single, I did it myself." He answered your hidden question. "Shall I show you around?"

"Yes please. " you answered. He took your hand and led you to the living room. He had a natural charm, taking a hand, touching you now and then. His house was as charming as him.

"And the kitchen..." He showed you around the house, and ended at the guestroom. "You can wash yourself, I'll leave some clothes on the bed." And with those words he left.

You stepped out the shower and dried yourself with a warm white towel. You wrapped it around you and went to your bedroom. The bed was full fine and expensive clothes. You couldn't believe the softness of the fabric and fine decorations. But you didn't go for a fancy dress, just skinny jeans and a shirt.

Francis had lit some candles in the living room and was cooking. "Francis?" You asked.

"Kitchen ~" He said. You went to him. "You look better already, (y/n)..." He smiled.

"Thank you... Those clothes were all very beautiful..." You were a bit akward in this situation. He smiled and put the food on plates.

"I made them myself, I'm glad you like them. I do it as a hobby and now I finally have someone to dress up." He smiled and put the plates on the table. "Wine?" He asked.

"No, I don't drink..." You sat down, and looked at the food. It looked good, you liked most of the ingredients. He sat down with a glass of wine and put a glass water down for you.

"Bon appetite~"

"Bon appetite..."

The food was gorgeous. "This is really good, thank you Francis." He smiled and stood up.

"It is nothing special, it was just really quick~" He put the plates away and got two little bowls out the fridge.

"Is that... Crème Brulee?" He nodded as he sat down. "That is really one of my favorite deserts, it has been long ago that I ate that." You smiled brightly. He put a bit of his own pudding on his spoon.

"Then I'll give you a bit of mine, mon petite lapin~" He brought his spoon before your mouth before you could protest. You opened your mouth and he gently brought it in your mouth. You smiled as he pulled his now empty spoon away.

"Did you make it yourself?"

"Oui cherie~"

"Can you learn it me sometime?"

"Why would I, I can make it as much as you want~"

"I won't be here forever... I will have to leave someday..."

"I don't mind you here. Don't worry about it, really. I like it when you are here." You had finished your desert and thought of a response. "I just don't want bad things to happen to you..."

"That is really kind of you, but you can't-"

"Non." He silenced you. "It is no problem. Please make yourself at home, okay?" He smiled. "Go, watch television. I'll tidy up here."

You nodded. "Thank you..." You got up and went to the living room. You sat down on the couch and looked around. It wasn't long before he joined you.

"Shall I tell you some more about myself?" He asked.

"Yes, please." You answered.

"Well, you probably know now that I am French. I'm born in the most beautiful city, Paris." He smiled. "City la mode, l'amour~" He sighed. "I've had ups and downs, but a friend here in England was always by my side... That is why I am here..."

"Are you... Depressed then? I mean, if you go to see your friend..." You said.

"Non, this is definitely an up in my life. I found you, cherié~" You felt yourself blush a bit.

"Well, before that? Or is that too personal?" You asked.

"I was indeed a bit depressed, a man I thought to be my friend, had stolen a very important thing from me. He took my sisters hand... He was a pervert with no respect for women..." He looked away. "But, if it is true love..." He sighed.

"I feel sorry for you..." You laid your hand on his shoulder. He smiled lightly.

"Merci, mademoiselle... I really appreciate it." He looked at you through his eyelashes. "We'll be there for each other, oui?"

You smiled. "I'm here for you..." He took your hand and placed a soft kiss on it. You couldn't help but blush a bit.

"It gets a bit late, maybe we should head to bed, cherié. Don't you think so?~"

"Yes, I am a tired..." He pulled you close and kissed your forehead.

"Sleep well..."

"Thank you. You too, Francis." You got up.

"I'll wake you when breakfast is ready. Don't worry about a thing. Good night~."

You nodded and left the room. You went upstairs to your room, and put your clothes off. You laid down on the white blankets with roses, and tried to make an opinion on what that man meant for you, and his deeds as well. After a while you gave up and went to sleep.

* * *

Comments are always appreciated! I just started writing and I'm not a native English speaker, so if you see big mistakes, please tell me. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
